Disgusting School Tour
'Disgusting School Tour '''is a recurring sketch in ''You're Skitting Me. It follows SRC student representatives Peter and Emily, who try to take an entourage of parents and prospective students, but often end up grossing them out in the process instead of actually describing their school in a good light. Description This sketch follows SRC student representatives Peter and Emily (Freddie and Isabella), who try to take an entourage of parents and prospective students, but often end up going into disgusting humourous detail and end up grossing out their audience; in one episode, a few members of the group were so severely disgusted from Emily and Peter's descriptions that they vomited. Third Series Sketch 1 This acts as this sketch's pilot sketch, and starts with Peter and Emily welcoming their group. Emily stars by introducing the administration building for the school, describing the functions of it. Peter goes into its history, describing that it used to be run by a teacher named Miss Hannigan, who all the students really loved, until the two describes that she started turning up in new clothes every week, having an operation to make her nose smaller, rocking up in a new sports car that she previously parked in front of her mansion, before finally going on an overseas trip and never returned. Peter laments that he wished that Miss Hannigan would come back, because the school misses her, and Emily adds that they also miss the 1.5 million dollars she stole from the school building fund. The two then direct their audience to the half-built library. Sketch 2 Continuing the tour, Emily stars by showing the tour group the drinking taps. However, one on the end is never working, and another one always squirts water into students' faces. Peter then outlines the tallest tree in the school, which Emily explains is famous for the time Arlo Peters chased Carl Wong up it because Carl stole his headphones. Carl fell from it and cracked his head on the ground, causing blood from the injury to go everywhere, and Peter additionally comments that Carl had to be taken to hospital to have his head stitched up. Emily then states that the stain can still be still on the pavement, disgusting their entourage. Emily reassures their audience that Carl is fine, but Arlo has a scar on his leg from when Carl stabbed him with an icy-pole stick when he returned. Peter asks for questions concerning the tree or the stain, before a teacher appears to drag Emily and Peter off for "a word" for disgusting their audience. Sketch 3 Continuing their tour as if nothing happened, Peter first introduces the quadrangle, followed by Emily introducing their group to the food technology kitchens, additionally commenting that they're famous for the time Abbey Rossiter cooked a batch of scrambled eggs that made the whole Year 10 Home Economics class sick. Peter then explains that the eggs were off, so salmonella poisoning caused eighteen students to, almost immediately after consuming the eggs to start vomiting. Emily then adds that if their group still looked closely on the ceiling, they could still see the egg, and, as Peter adds, some students' vomit. Emily then instructs that if they took a really deep breath, as the two demonstrate, that the remnants could still be smelt. This causes one woman to cough and then retch. As the retching continues, the teacher appears once again to drag Peter and Emily offscreen for a word on disgusting their audience, as one girl ducks her head into another man's bag, presumably about to vomit into it from the smell. Sketch 4 Continuing, Emily introduces the woodwork room, famous for when Tim Davidson combined a volatile combination of chemicals, which Emily lists as wood glue, three-week-old milk and used kitty litter, which he stirred, but before Emily could finish her sentence, the teacher again appears to drag them away, a move the two have predicted by now. Trivia *This sketch stars Freddie and Isabella as Peter and Emily; these roles have previously been played by Tama and Mim in The Green Team, and in another sketch by Gideon and Marie-Claire. *This sketch contains some of the most disgust humour in the series. *The first sketch is the only sketch where Peter and Emily aren't dragged off by the teacher. *This sketch is one of many where Isabella and Freddie star together as the main characters. *Miss Hannigan is a reference to the character of the same name in [[wikipedia:Annie (musical)|the musical Annie.]] Cast *Freddie Young as Peter, one of the two SRC representatives trying to guide an entourage of would-be students and their parents. *Isabella Richardson as Emily, Peter's partner and other SRC representative, trying to guide an entourage of would-be students and their parents. Category:Sketches Category:Third Series Sketches Category:Multiple Cast Member Sketches Category:Reocurring Sketches Category:Featured articles Category:Freddie's Sketches Category:Isabelle's Sketches